The Littlest Sea Nerd
by Jeannie B
Summary: Chapter 1 -- A nerdy mermaid finds a prince. R&R PLEASE!! My first attempt at funny fiction. I'm a nerd, so I thought I'd try writing about it for a fairy tale. Redid my most favorite, The Littlest SeaMaid
1. Default Chapter

1 The Littlest Sea-Nerd  
  
A long, long time ago, in a galaxy --- oops! I mean sea --- far, far away, there lived the King of the Merpeople and his 7 daughters. They were all very beautiful, except the last one, Marla. She was quite nerdy looking. She had thick glasses and frizzy hair and her clothes always looked rumpled. The only un-nerdy thing about her was that she had a beautiful singing voice. However, while her sisters were going to parties and dating, she spent her time in the library, reading.  
  
Now, it was a rule that the 7 princesses could not go above the surface of the water or get married, until they turned 16. The oldest was 16 and each princess was a year younger than the last, so Marla had a while to wait. She wasn't too worried about it. While her sister's each took their turn going to the surface, she would be inside, reading about mathematics or reading books on electronics.  
  
Each of the sisters told their tale about the world above the water, but they weren't really impressed. They preferred to be roaming around their castle, while you mermen begged to have their hands in marriage.  
  
At last, it was Marla's turn. She declined her father's offer to have her fitted with contacts before she went up. She just pulled on a wrinkled shirt and went her way. Now, as it turns out, the Prince of the country was having his 16th birthday the same day as Marla's. And now that he was an adult, he could drink all he wanted. He wandered to the beach, drunk, and walked around on the sand. Suddenly, he heard a beautiful voice. It sounded like an angel singing. He stepped toward the water to see if he could find the source of the singing, when, an undertow grabbed him, and pulled him out to sea.  
  
Marla had been sitting on a rock, singing, when she saw the Prince drowning. She quickly swam over to him and pulled up onto the sand. On closer inspection, she saw how handsome he was. The Prince, squinted to see his savior, and before he passed out, noticed a very beautiful girl.  
  
The next day, she heard that the Prince was offering a reward to anyone who would be able to find his beautiful savior. Marla was sad to hear this news. The prince was very handsome and she was a nerd. He would never look twice at her. She moped a few days, then had a brainstorm. She would try Wanda! Wanda was a former sea witch, but had become a beauty consultant because the money was better. So, after everyone was asleep, Marla sneaked out of the castle and swam to Wanda's shop.  
  
"What can I do for you, honey?" Wanda asked, snapping her gum. "I want to live with the Prince, but he's so cute and I'm so nerdy." Wanda glanced at the mermaid. She was nerdy alright. "Why do you want to live with the prince?" Wanda asked, curious. "I saved his life the other night," Marla explained. "That was you?" Wanda looked at her in disbelief. "Why is he looking for a beautiful girl then?" "Well, he was sort of drunk at the time." "That would do it," Wanda confirmed. "Guys see all kinds of things when their drunk." 


	2. Chapter 2

"He was also drowning," Marla said. "Maybe he still had water in his eyes, or something." She was trying to sound hopeful about the whole thing, but she knew if the prince ever got a look at her now, he'd run away screaming, or something. Wanda looked at Marla, trying to figure out where to start. "First thing we have to do is get rid of those glasses. Holy moley, they're so thick, you can see into the future! And what possessed you to get those frames?" "These were the only ones that would fit the lenses." Marla was starting to lose her patience. Wanda, however, wasn't done. "Well, they're uglier than sin. And your hair—" "You're not exactly Miss Pacific either, you know," Marla interrupted, annoyed.

Wanda looked surprised. "Well pardon me all over the place, your majesty. I thought you wanted some help." "I want help, not a list of my faults," Marla muttered. "OK, OK, don't get your fins in a twist." She thought for a second, then looked back at Marla. "You know, this isn't exactly going to be free." "I can pay whatever you want, I hope." "Are you sure? Cause once you hear what I want, you may change your mind. You're probably going to think it's gross." "Grosser than looking in the mirror?" Marla raised her eyebrows. "Is that even possible?"

"OK, you asked for it. I want to date…your dad." "Ewwwww!" Marla screeched. "Your right, that is gross! Why? You and my dad? Are _you_ drunk?" she demanded. "Heck, no," Wanda said. "He's the sexiest guy in the sea. And rich, too." "I'm going to be sick," Marla groaned. The idea that someone thought her dad was "sexy" was seriously disgusting. He was, but that didn't mean she liked to hear people talk about it. "Can we talk about something else? I just ate." "Nope. No date, no deal." Marla heaved a sigh. She _really_ wanted to impress the prince. And her dad could use someone to spend time with. All he did was mope around the castle and talk to himself.

"OK," Marla agreed. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

_Sorry it's so short. I couldn't think of anything else to write, and I didn't even know that this story was still here, or even being read. If you have ideas, I would glad to hear them. I'm not exactly sure what to do next, so I'll end it here for now. Thanks to everyone who read this and thanks to all the reviewers!_


End file.
